


Fatal

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/F, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder finally loses his cool and endangers Regina's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

Dangling helplessly over the drop, I feel the sucking panic claw at my throat and wrestle it down ruthlessly. Only a split second of panic and Thunder had sent me flying, only a death grip on his sturdy reins saving me from a potentially fatal drop to the river below. My shoulder burns like fire and I can feel my grip slipping. Probably at least partially dislocated then. Drawing on deep reserves of strength from pain, I manage to somehow get my left hand on the reins, willing Thunder to stop yanking at them.

An instant, Emma's terrified face appears at the cliff edge and I know that I will be okay. In a moment, I am no longer in mid air, but wrapped securely in her loving embrace.

Only then can I truly work through the fear.


End file.
